a force once hidden
by Minya-Mari
Summary: "Anna," comes Adal's tone, quite literally in her ear. Anna's eyes slide open with a wide yawn. "Mmm?" she hums, rubbing her face as she sits up. Her daemon crawls from her hair and settles in her lap as a small cat. His tail flicks back and forth, and he whispers, "The sky's awake."


_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Frozen(obviously), or His Dark Materials, nor any of the characters therein. I'm just playing with them for a little while._

* * *

_**Title:**__ a force once hidden_

_**Summary:**_ _"Anna," comes Adal's tone, quite literally in her ear. Anna's eyes slide open with a wide yawn._  
_"Mmm?" she hums, rubbing her face as she sits up. Her daemon crawls from her hair and settles in her lap as a small cat._  
_His tail flicks back and forth, and he whispers, "The sky's awake."_

_(Or you know, what if everyone in the Frozen Universe had daemons. _

_Because lately, I'm a one trick pony.)_

_**Genre:**_ _adventure/friendship/love/everything in between_

* * *

Adalard is a tiny sparrow, in mimic of mother's Leif, fluttering around the room.

"Anna, come look at this." Anna spins around, Adal quickly perching himself on her shoulders.

Elsa kneels by the windows of their shared chambers, blue skirts tucked under her. She stares out the window, Gwyn a fluffy white fox by her legs. He watches Anna with interest, black orbs flicking up to see Adal.

Mother glances up from her sewing, a smile drifting over her face as watches them, and Anna grins back before turning to her sister. "What is it, Elsa?" she chitters excitedly.

Elsa's voice is barely a murmur as she whispers; eyes never quite leaving the window, "It's snowing."

Anna hauls herself up upon the sill with all the might a three-year-old could, and presses her face to the glass. She leans back after a few moments of watching the crystals fall, and glances over with excited blue eyes.

"Do the magic?" she asks, and Adal joins in her chorus until Elsa finally gives in to her little sister's request with a grin.

..

..

..

..

"Anna," comes Adal's tone, quite literally in her ear. Anna's eyes slide open with a wide yawn.

"Hmm?" she hums, rubbing her face as she sits up. Her daemon crawls from her hair and settles in her lap as a small cat.

His tail flicks back and forth, and he whispers, "The _sky's_ awake."

Anna casts her eyes to the other side of the room, a gleeful grin covering her face as they settle on the window. And, sure enough, the sky dances with brilliant colours; to and fro.

She slips out of bed on quiet, cold feet and toddles over to her sister's bed, daemon not far behind.

"Elsa!" she says, lifting herself onto her tiptoes and peaking at her sister's form. Gwyn had been sleeping in the curl of Elsa's arms, but with Anna's awakening, opens an eye, stretches and moves so she can pounce on her sister.

Adal flings himself at Gwyn, and the older daemon takes it in stride; rolling over at the foot of the bed and playing.

Anna struggles to amble up onto the mattress, but when she does, she sprawls out on her sister. "Elsa, wake up, wake up, wake up!" she punctuates each "wake up" with a none-too-gentle shake of the shoulders. Elsa opens one eye, rolls it, and shrugs back under the covers. "Anna," she groans sleepily. "Go back to bed."

"I just can't," she replies, throwing a hand for theatrics over her face, as if she were faint. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake."

Adal lets go of Gwyn's front paw and yowls. "So we have to play."

Elsa growls, pulling the covers over her head and pushing Anna off the bed. "Go play by yourself."

Anna falls to the ground with a huff, biting her bottom lip in thought. Adal pauses, considers, and then hops down to her.

Anna runs a chubby hand through her daemon's soft fur, and then grins at him. She pulls herself up to her sister once more, a sly smile stretching her mouth.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she drawls, and Elsa's eyes open, a smile which mirrors hers appearing on her face.

.

.

It all happens so quickly. One moment they're laughing freely the only way children know how, and the next Anna's a crumpled heap on the floor of the throne room, Adal _flick, flick, flickering_ at her side.

"Anna!" Elsa cries, Gwyn hovering over Adal's prone form, and they share in the fear, hating that they've hurt-no, that she's hurt them. Gwyn frowns over at her as Mother and Father both burst into the room.

Leif and Runa are as worried as they are, keeping Adal still and Gwyn calm.

None of them notice the thick ice trail they leave behind as the carriage is pulled through the forest, nor do they see the boy stare in wonder and start to follow, a reindeer and his daemon at his side.

* * *

_Minya:__ This one's for __overourheads__, here you go lovely._ _This is what I do when assignments are due the next day._


End file.
